


Путь свободы

by VardaElbereth



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VardaElbereth/pseuds/VardaElbereth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Единственный Выживший из Убежища 111, новичок в Пустошах, жаждущий ответов, встречает незнакомца. Сталкер, проводник, защитник… и кто-то ещё?..<br/>Никто не следует по Пути свободы в одиночестве.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 декабря 2287 года

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Freedom Trail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576841) by [NeverwinterThistle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverwinterThistle/pseuds/NeverwinterThistle). 



> Написано на заявку с кинк-феста:  
> «Так или иначе, Выживший замечает, что Дьякон следовал за ним через Пустоши задолго до встречи в штабе Подземки. Дьякон загнан в угол и вынужден сознаться; он может сказать правду, может увильнуть от ответа, может откровенно солгать. В любом случае, они с Выжившим начинают путешествовать вместе, и это нравится Выжившему больше, чем если бы они были сами по себе, и Дьякон всё равно преследовал его исподтишка».

— Будь осторожен, друг, — говорит торговка. Она протягивает ему покупки: пять патронов для дробовика, коробку патронов .38 калибра, драгоценный стимулятор. А вот антирадина нет. — Ты и твой пёсик. Он милашка, не правда ли? И лучше не ходите на восток, если вдруг собирались: прогноз обещает радиоактивную бурю через день или около того, а укрыться там особо негде. 

— Спасибо, — он бережно укладывает купленное в рюкзак, слишком тощий даже по его меркам. — Мы собираемся в Даймонд-Сити. 

— Правда? По делу? Ищешь работу?

— Ищу кое-кого. 

Она смотрит на его левую руку и ухмыляется:

— Жена сбежала с рейдером? Ну, дорогуша, не ты первый, не ты последний. Надеюсь, она стоит такого беспокойства. 

— Спасибо за припасы, — отстранённо говорит он и отворачивается, не желая утруждать себя изображением спокойствия на лице. Незнакомка того не стоит. Он уже понял, что лишь немногие стоят чего-либо. 

Рюкзак свисает с плеча, и он легче, чем ему бы хотелось. Экономика изменилась до неузнаваемости, он всё ещё не понял, насколько ценны дефицитные крышки и не знает, не обманет ли его странствующий торговец.

Псина прибегает на свист, виляя хвостом, и они проходят мимо каравана. Мимо брамина, загруженного по самое некуда, испачканного в грязи и воняющего немытой шкурой. Мимо охраны, которая следит за ним, держа наготове дробовики.

— Да-да, я уже ухожу, — говорит он прежде, чем может остановить себя. — Постарайтесь, чтобы вас там не съели. Говорят, это очень вредно для здоровья. 

Двое мужчин не обращают на него внимания. Третий вдруг широко ухмыляется; у него ослепительно белые зубы.

— Говорю за себя, конечно, но я не слишком об этом беспокоюсь, — жизнерадостно говорит он. — Всё, что от меня требуется — бегать быстрее остальных. Не то что бы я был атлетом, но Лютика точно обгоню. — Он треплет брамина по лохматому боку. — Тебе тоже стоит вложиться в живой щит. Даёт чувство защищённости! 

— Постараюсь запомнить.

— Ну, пошёл! — охранник опускает голову. Его лицо скрыто за огромными солнцезащитными очками, выглядящими нелепо в сгущающихся сумерках. — Эй, осторожнее в окрестностях Даймонд-сити, ладно? Он хорошо охраняется, но супермутанты в последние месяцы знатно обнаглели. Услышишь, что стреляют — не пытайся узнать, что происходит. Просто беги. 

— Спасибо, — в первый раз за долгое время к нему относятся по-доброму, и слова благодарности кажутся непривычными на вкус. — Буду начеку. 

— Ну, ты понял. Поглядывай в небо и будь настороже! И всё такое. — Охранник лениво салютует и уходит прочь; беспечный странник, которого ничего не волнует. Должно быть, круто так жить. 

Псина оживляется, когда его гладят по голове. Дёргает ушами; тёплый ветер ерошит шерсть. 

— Ну что, малыш, найдём город, о котором все говорят? Вроде бы уже недалеко. И спорю на что угодно, Шон будет ждать нас там. Может, даже у ворот. Может, даже готовый отправиться домой. Может, он только этого и ждёт. 

Он продолжает болтать, пока они идут по покорёженному асфальту, который хрустит под ботинками. Дробовик кажется всё тяжелее. Впереди виднеется зарево от огней.

А ночь такая долгая и одинокая.


	2. 4 декабря 2287 года

Женщину зовут Пайпер, и ясно без слов, что это та ещё заноза в заднице. Дерзкая, наглая, упрямая, как стадо баранов. Жене она бы понравилась. Он думает об этом, затыкаясь и позволяя Пайпер говорить за них обоих у ворот Даймонд-сити:

— Тут торговец, говорит, что из Квинси. Видели бы вы его, у него целая куча припасов и прочего, и по его виду можно сказать, что настроен он серьёзно. А сколько с ним браминов! Дэнни, я не думаю, что такого человека стоит заставлять ждать, правда не думаю. Так ведь, мистер?

Он издаёт неопределённый звук, когда она оглядывается на него. Псина коротко гавкает, виляя хвостом. 

— Сойдёт, — бормочет она, затем снова повышает голос. — Слышал? Торговец и его сторожевая собака, и им явно скоро надоест ждать, пока ты откроешь ворота. Хочешь, чтобы они решили, что лучше торговать с поселениями на севере? 

Возможно, Пайпер и перегибает палку, но своё дело знает: ворота начинают открываться ещё до того, как она заканчивает убалтывать кого-то по переговорному устройству. Глядя на то, как женщина кривит губы, Выживший думает, что она, вероятно, чем-то разочарована. Но она тут же берёт себя в руки, подхватывает его под локоть и тащит к турникетам.

— Добро пожаловать в Даймонд-сити, путник! На родину великолепной функционирующей системы водоснабжения, достаточно стабильной электроэнергии, людей, которые, возможно, не будут стрелять в тебя без предупреждения… если ты, конечно, не журналист. И пока ты держишь свой милый ротик под замком и не задаёшь слишком много _неудобных вопросов_ , иначе окажется, что тебя выгнали из собственного дома. Не так ли, Макдонах?

Чего бы он ни ожидал от Даймонд-сити, но стычка с мэром меньше чем через минуту после прибытия точно не входила в его планы. Он рад, что Пайпер с ним. Встреча с чиновником в деловом костюме словно отбрасывает его на двести лет назад, он пытается вспомнить, как вести себя с такими людьми. Он всей душой ненавидит официальные мероприятия, как и его жена. Ну, пока была жива. 

«Да впустите меня уже, — думает он, теряя терпение. — Ну же, я не могу торчать здесь весь день. Шон всего лишь за этой стеной. Где-то там.»

По крайней мере, мэр Макдонах достаточно любезен, чтобы оставить ему зацепку: частный детектив Валентайн. Но прежде Пайпер хочет взять у него интервью и ему интересно, заплатит ли она за это. У него нет денег на детектива. Если уж на то пошло, у него нет денег даже на ужин для них с Псиной. 

Пайпер и мэр исчезают за воротами в город, а он задерживается, пытаясь убедить себя, что это всего лишь праздное любопытство и праздный интерес: как достопримечательности прошлого поживают сейчас. Он рассматривает пол в трещинах, проржавевшие ворота. Это помогает игнорировать то, как сводит желудок от волнения. Он думает о том, что возможно, возможно, Шон не ждёт его там, впереди. 

Поэтому проще остановиться и просто сделать вид, что ты турист, впервые попавший в большой город. 

Один из охранников перехватывает его взгляд:

— На что пялишься? — резко спрашивает он, хмурится за солнцезащитными очками. 

— Простите, я… 

— Да не обращай внимания, я просто выёбываюсь, — хмурое лицо собеседника озаряет беспечная и неожиданная улыбка. — Господи, да расслабься уже. Всего лишь ищу какого-нибудь беспринципного негодяя, чтобы довести его до белого каления.

— Считай, что тебе это удалось.

— Что? Да я к тебе ещё и пальцем не прикоснулся! Хотя к красавчику вроде тебя кто-нибудь непременно должен… — Насмешка вдруг становится подозрительно похожей на флирт, охранник игриво улыбается и легонько толкает его в плечо. — Если ты до сих пор не понял, я беру на себя эту почётную обязанность. 

В свете сложившихся обстоятельств, ему, мягко говоря, некомфортно от подобной фамильярности. 

— Я… я польщён. Но мне правда нужно найти этого детектива, Валентайна. И вообще, я тебя не знаю. 

— Не разбивай мне сердце! — отвечает охранник, для пущего эффекта прикладывая руку к груди. — Я буду плакать дни напролёт! Я очень чувствительный человек, ты не представляешь, насколько мне больно.

— Сердце с другой стороны.

— Что, прости?

— Сердце, — он протягивает руку и касается груди собеседника, хотя сам не уверен, почему это делает; однако он знает, что за это его не пристрелят на месте, а придурка явно следует проучить. — Оно слева. Не справа. Возможно, тебе стоит заниматься своим образованием по ночам, когда ты не получаешь деньги за то, что достаёшь несведущих незнакомцев. 

— Ой. — Ухмылка стражника не угасает. В ней есть что-то знакомое, равно как и в его фигуре. В том, как он стоит, сместив вес на одну ногу, будто у него нет никаких забот. — Можешь постоять за себя, да? Так нечестно, ты должен был предупредить, или что-то в этом духе. Иди к рынку, поверни налево, потом направо, ищи неоновую вывеску, не пропустишь. 

— Что?..

— Валентайн, друг мой, ты хочешь его найти или будешь торчать тут весь день, пока я пялюсь на твою задницу? Имей в виду, я нисколько не жалуюсь. Но этот комбинезон Убежища не оставляет простора для воображения… 

Он понятия не имеет, что на это ответить. Охранник ещё раз окидывает его оценивающим взглядом, и отходит к турникетам; прикуривает сигарету, многозначительно отворачивается. Разговор окончен, можешь пойти нахер.

Ему абсолютно точно знакомы эти плечи. 

— Не может быть, — шепчет он Псине, когда они идут к проржавевшим воротам Даймонд-сити. — Может… у него есть брат. Один охраняет караваны, другой — город, и оба пиздец ебанутые. Ведут себя так, как будто знают меня. Но я сам себя теперь не знаю… 

Псине нечего сказать на этот счёт, и они беспрепятственно проходят через ворота в город. 

Его ослепляет прожекторами, и на секунду кажется, что ничего не изменилось. А потом его глаза привыкают к свету.


	3. 9 декабря 2287 года

— О боже, — беспомощно говорит он, когда гуль в полном пиратском облачении убивает человека буквально в метре от него. — Что это за место, и где ближайший выход? 

— А, так все говорят, когда только к нам приходят, — отвечает гуль. Он касается своей треуголки, и это выглядит почти что дружелюбно. Кровь с ножа, зажатого в другой руке, капает на тщательно просчитанном расстоянии от его сапог. 

— И сколько же из них выживают впоследствии? 

— Слишком мало, чтобы помешать нашему маленькому уютному сообществу. Добро пожаловать в Добрососедство, приятель. В город, построенный людьми для людей. Меня зовут мэр Хэнкок; если нужно подзаработать, сперва обращайся ко мне. 

— И почему мне кажется, что ты захочешь, чтобы я убивал людей? — именно в этот момент Псина подходит к Хэнкоку, виляя хвостом, а тот ласково треплет его за ушами.

— Хороший пёсик, — говорит он. — Ты отлично разбираешься в людях! Ты мне нравишься. Можете оставаться здесь, сколько пожелаете. Ты и твой хозяин. А если проголодаешься — скажи Дэйзи, что еда за мой счёт. Наслаждайтесь пребыванием.

Он небрежно машет на прощанье и уходит, полы красного мундира развеваются за его спиной. 

Псина поскуливает. 

— Как думаешь, предложение насчёт еды касалось нас обоих или только тебя? — нет смысла пытаться догнать гуля, которому нравится протыкать людей ножами — _мэра_ — и переспрашивать. И он ещё не настолько отчаялся. 

Добрососедство буквально кишит всевозможными бродягами. Матрасы лежат по обеим сторонам улицы; в бочках разведены костры, пахнет дешёвым топливом и жареным кротокрысом. Он не знает, как смириться с этой нищетой. С обломками цивилизации. Одна его часть хочет отвернуться и не видеть того, что творится вокруг. Но другой, более тёмной, интересно. Интересно посмотреть на жизнь этих людей. Как они день за днём борются за выживание без крыши над головой. 

В конце переулка приютилась хижина с тремя стенами, и снаружи всё ярко освещено прожекторами. Уже смеркается, а он не может позволить себе номер в отеле. Сейчас он сам — бродяга. Но у хибары хотя бы есть крыша, и, может, её обитатель будет достаточно добр и поделится едой, или хотя бы последними слухами. Он заходит в тень помещения.

На одном из матрасов вытянулся мужчина. 

Даже в темноте на нём солнцезащитные очки.

— Да ты, должно быть, издеваешься.

Мужчина не отвечает. Псина где-то бродит — возможно, клянчит еду у всех, кто достаточно наивен, чтобы этой едой поделиться. От него поддержки не жди. Любой здравомыслящий человек ушёл бы. Может, вернулся бы позже, когда темнота не настолько густая, что в ней можно было прятать трупы. 

Он подходит к человеку и пинает его в бок носком ботинка:

— Эй, твою мать, просыпайся! Нам есть о чём поговорить, мистер. 

Молчание затягивается. Непонятно почему, но он уверен, что мужчина не спит: возможно, всё дело в разлитом в воздухе напряжении. В напряжённых в темноте мышцах. Такое чувство, что он ткнул палкой в змею. 

— Что за хуйня, чувак, — раздражённо говорит мужчина, и часть напряжения рассеивается. — Я сейчас несколько занят. Пытаюсь вздремнуть. Если тебе нужен гид или дружок на потрахаться — загляни в «Третий рельс», потому что я ни тот, ни другой. Это очевидно, — он демонстративно натягивает на голову потрёпанное пальто. — А теперь, с вашего позволения, разговор окончен. Придурок. 

Можно было бы отложить разговор до утра. Но, скорее всего, этого не случится: к тому времени незнакомца уже и след простынет. Точно так же, как он до этого испарился из Даймонд-сити, бросив взбешённого босса и коллег, которые или не знали его имени, или называли его как-то иначе. 

Торговый караван направляется на север, и, судя по всему, там не хватает охранника. Этому парню почему-то больше по душе выслеживать какого-то случайного выходца из Убежища по всему Содружеству. 

Всё, с него хватит. 

— Кончай притворяться спящим, я же вижу, что это не так, — холодно говорит он, снова пиная мужчину в бок. — Нам надо поговорить о том, что ты меня преследуешь. Мне от этого становится действительно не по себе. 

Мужчина стонет: 

— Ох. Отъебись, я не спал почти двое суток. 

— Ну конечно, придурок. Ты был слишком занят преследованием меня по всему Даймонд-сити. Только так ты мог узнать, что я направляюсь _сюда_ , и тебе пришлось поторопиться, чтобы прибыть раньше меня и подготовить маскировку. Чёрт подери, чем ты, по-твоему, занимаешься?

— Ты не должен был узнать меня. 

— Ух ты, правда, что ли? И это всё, что ты мне скажешь? — он чувствует, что начинает терять терпение. Поэтому он пять пинает собеседника под рёбра, но на этот раз куда ощутимее. — Ты маскируешься ещё хуже моей собаки. 

— Ну знаешь ли, обычно люди не замечают меня, пока я сам этого не захочу, — мужчина садится, трёт глаза, скрытые за огромными солнцезащитными очками. — Когда ты не знал, куда себя деть и бесцельно шатался по всему Содружеству, ты был куда приятнее. Что случилось? Кто-то насрал в твои сахарные бомбы? 

— Я подцепил сталкера на пустошах, и теперь он увиливает от разговора, а я всерьёз подумываю о том, чтобы бить его до тех пор, пока не заговорит. 

Мужчина отодвигается назад, поднимает руки в примирительном жесте:

— Ой, да ладно тебе. Чем я тебе навредил? Абсолютно ничем. И уж поверь мне, если бы я захотел, я бы сильно усложнил тебе жизнь огромным количеством самых разнообразных способов. Тебе пора бы усвоить, что иногда по ночам лучше не спать. Или тщательнее выбирать места для стоянок. Хочешь знать, сколько раз я спасал тебе жизнь, пока ты спал?

— Откуда мне знать, что ты не лжёшь? 

— Потому что это я, — говорит собеседник, и на его лице появляется радостная ухмылка, будто лампочка зажглась. — Поверь мне, я самый честный человек из всех, кто тебе когда-либо встречался. Иначе провалиться мне сквозь землю на этом самом месте. Слушай, у тебя есть вопросы? Справедливо; я могу на них ответить. Но я не шутил насчёт двух суток без сна, и без кофеина я не смогу ничего рассказать, так что… 

Да, этот человек странный, но опасным не кажется. А вот усталым — да: плечи поникли, он опирается на металлическую стену хижины так, будто только она и удерживает его в вертикальном положении. Преследовавшее Выжившего чувство неминуемой опасности немного рассеялось из-за ухмылки и отсутствия оружия в поле зрения. 

Он уступает. 

— Ладно. Тут неподалёку уличный торговец, и у него точно есть кофе. Сейчас вернусь. 

— Ты просто прелесть, малыш, — отвечает мужчина. — Неудивительно, что я на тебя так запал. 

— Только попробуй куда-нибудь уйти. 

— Даже не думаю. 

Торговец находится дальше по улице, и у него, мягко говоря, недешёвые товары. Кофе — не та роскошь, которую он может себе позволить, но кофе в обмен на информацию — уже то, на что он готов раскошелиться. И только когда он подходит к прилавку, и торговец спрашивает, какой кофе ему сделать, он осознаёт, что понятия не имеет. 

— Ой, — говорит он в замешательстве. — Хороший вопрос. Подождите секунду, я уточню у него. 

Хижина ничуть не изменилось: три стены, непрочная дырявая крыша. Матрас, всё ещё хранящий очертания тела; всё ещё тёплый там, где кто-то на нём лежал… и только что ушёл. 

— Ох, блядь, — говорит он у пустой постройки. — Окей, я сам облажался. Идиот. 

Полчаса спустя Псина обнаруживает его лежащим на матрасе и пялящимся в потолок. 

Проходит немало времени, прежде чем ему удаётся уснуть.


	4. 17 декабря 2287 года

Мраморные колонны Банкер-Хилл видны издалека и сияют под полуденным солнцем, как маяк. Но если подойти ближе, становится видно проржавевшие жестяные крыши, включённые турели, рыночные прилавки из дерева, а также довольно жалко выглядящую ночлежку. Брамины толпятся в загоне, пока их владельцы заняты делом. По нынешним меркам, жизнь здесь просто кипит. 

В сумраке помещения какой-то человек стоит, облокотившись о стену. Следит за тем, как приходят и уходят посетители. Кому-то из них он кивает, приветствуя, остальных игнорирует; выражение его лица невозможно разглядеть за огромными солнцезащитными очками. Но эти плечи очень знакомы. 

Они встречаются глазами, и Псина радостно гавкает.

— Вот он, малыш, вот он! Наш сталкер. Как насчёт укусить его за задницу, чтобы знал, что нехорошо сбегать от меня, а? — мимо проходит рабочий с жареным мясом болотника, завёрнутым в газету, и Псина тут же предсказуемо отвлекается на него. _Кое-кто_ определённо ничуть не обеспокоен возникшим напряжением.

— Ну ладно, — бормочет он себе под нос. — Сам разберусь. Хорошо. Неважно. 

Он оставляет пушистого предателя выпрашивать объедки чужих обедов и решительно подходит к своей основной проблеме. 

Когда он приближается, человек осторожно ему кивает: 

— Как жизнь?

— Только не говори, что ты снова собираешься прикинуться дурачком. 

— Именно так, — отвечает мужчина. — Вау. Что за денёк, а? Ты только посмотри на погоду. Вот это погода!

— О да. Особенно вон то облако. Если наклонишь голову и прищуришься, оно похоже на то, как я оттаскиваю тебя за забор и бью до тех пор, пока ты не расскажешь мне, что, чёрт возьми, происходит. 

Собеседник и правда смотрит на небо:

— Ну… не знаю, — неуверенно отвечает он. — Ничего такого не вижу. Тебе мама не говорила, что у тебя слишком буйное воображение? Или… проблемы с контролем гнева? Тебе стоит с кем-нибудь об этом поговорить, это сильно поможет в плане взаимодействия с другими людьми.

— _Поговори_ со мной. 

— А я что делаю? Добро пожаловать в Банкер-Хилл, мой сердитый друг! Здесь весьма здорово. Наверняка тебе понравится здесь торговать. Товары на обмен и всякое такое. 

Он не может поверить своим ушам:

— Просто. Прекрати. Твоя маскировка — полный пиздец, ты куда заметнее, чем тебе кажется, и меня задолбало, что ты меня преследуешь. И «всякое такое», серьёзно? Ты вообще побеспокоился о том, чтобы хотя бы обеспечить себе правдоподобное прикрытие, прежде чем браться за дело? Или привык полагаться на слепую удачу и надеяться, что тебя не раскроют? Слышал когда-нибудь фразу «сбор информации»? 

Он старался сохранить контроль над ситуацией, но сейчас он давал своему преследователю советы о том, как преуспеть в шпионском деле. В списке идиотских вещей, которые он совершил с момента своего пробуждения, это точно вошло бы в первую десятку. Он просто не смог удержаться. Пара сотен лет в Убежище не смогли стереть из памяти основы военной подготовки. 

Мужчина ухмыляется. Подходит — ближе, чем на безопасное расстояние, достаточно близко для того, чтобы дать понять: маскировка — только для видимости. У него потрёпанная, грязная одежда, но пахнет от него чистотой, кожей и мылом. Пусть он одет как караванщик, но на самом деле он им не работает.

— Задумался о сборе информации? — шепчет он. — И даже не купишь мне для начала ужин? Ну ладно. Около колонн стоит парень; да, вот он. Гуль. Имя: Диган, Эдвард. Что ему нужно? Можно гадать сколько угодно, но если поднажмёшь на меня, я проболтаюсь, что он частный охранник, работает на кого-то, у кого много страшных тайн и ещё больше крышек. Диган здесь для найма; он видел тебя и планирует предложить работу. Я бы на твоём месте согласился. Платят и правда неплохо. 

— Я… буду иметь в виду.

Вышеупомянутый гуль будто и не обращает на них никакого внимания. Но по его одежде видно: военный, всё в его позе свидетельствует о том, что это не для показухи. Этот парень знает, как подать себя.

— Следующий пункт разведданных: видишь блондинку, торгующую кукурузой? Похожа на обычного фермера, спросишь её — она подтвердит. Но на самом деле это не так. Её зовут Кесслер, и она тут главная. 

Это может быть ложью. С другой стороны, может и не быть: в последние месяцы ему попадалось много странных людей. Гули в пиратских костюмах, нуарные синты-детективы, старомодный парусник с командой невероятно патриотичных роботов. Блондинка с равным успехом может быть как просто фермером, так и боссом. 

— Надеюсь, что это правда, — уступает он. — По крайней мере, мне нечего возразить, и более странные лидеры поселений мне тоже попадались. Например, я сам. 

— Да, ты весьма странный, — соглашается его преследователь. — Окей, номер три. Старик, сидящий за барной стойкой, тот, что в шляпе — ворчливый старикан, серьёзно, я бы на твоём месте не тратил на него время… 

— Похоже, ты раздаешь людям характеристики, основываясь только на своих предположениях. Это говорит о многом.

— Я сделаю вид, что этого не слышал. Ну так вот: старик в странной шляпе, зовут Стоктон, если тебе это важно. Факт: днём он просто один из членов этого благопристойного сообщества, но ночью… скажем так, ночью он — член подпольной организации, пользующейся весьма дурной славой. Их основная цель — помочь беглым синтам укрыться от преследователей Института.

Он не может сдержаться: смеётся и в шутку замахивается на собеседника, который с лёгкостью уклоняется:

— Только я собрался тебе поверить, а ты всё испортил. 

Сталкер поднимает руки, признавая поражение:

— Только не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал, — и серьёзно добавляет, — оглянуться не успеешь, как тебя втянут в секретные миссии по сопровождению для неуловимой организации, о которой ты ничего не знаешь. 

— Пусть встанут в очередь за паладином Дансом из Братства Стали и минитменом Престоном «Святоша» Гарви, — он вздыхает. — Но если уж на то пошло, почему ты это делаешь? 

Он не повышает голоса. Ему становится не по себе торчать на виду, поэтому он ныряет в тень, облокачивается о металлическую стену хижины рядом с собеседником. 

— Так-то лучше, — откликается мужчина. Ты думаешь, я выделяюсь, но посмотри на себя! Комбинезон Убежища привлекает внимание как неоновая вывеска, и это не говоря о тех моментах, когда ты поворачиваешься спиной и позволяешь всем в округе поглазеть на твою задницу… И всё такое. 

— Я хотя бы не пытаюсь выслеживать незнакомцев. 

— Тебе обязательно всё обрисовывать именно так? Ну, мужик, честное слово, на самом деле, всё не так. У меня есть крайне важная причина следовать за тобой. 

И это вполне может быть правдой. Самое худшее — если ему платят, чтобы он шпионил за заметным синим комбинезоном для врага, который предпочёл бы оставаться в тени. Самое худшее — если окажется, что это шпион Института. Синт в обличье человека. 

В конце концов, может, старый добрый сталкер — это ещё и не так плохо. 

— Слушай, — говорит мужчина. Беспокойно шевелится, расцепляя и снова складывая руки на груди. Они соприкасаются плечами, но никто из них не отстраняется. — Мне самому более чем не нравится держать тебя в неведении. У тебя до жути хорошо получается замечать меня; это значит, мне нужно доложить об этом в штаб и передать свои обязанности кому-нибудь другому — но я ужасно не хочу этого делать. Вообще не хочу, потому что это будет ужасно неловко.

— Могу поспорить. 

— И знаешь, я на самом деле к вам привязался. К тебе и твоему псу. Он, кстати, милашка, я прямо тоже захотел завести щенка. Я мог бы одевать его в маленький костюм ниндзя и брать с собой на миссии… Но я отвлёкся. На самом деле, я хочу рассказать тебе правду. Очень хочу. Но пока что не могу. Ещё слишком рано. 

— Слишком рано для чего? — он слегка толкает собеседника плечом. — И когда перестанет быть рано? Я проспал двести лет, если момент до сих пор не настал, то я не знаю, когда ещё. 

Второй мужчина присвистывает, явно впечатлённый: 

— Блядь. Не представляю, как можно провести столько времени в одном месте. И наверняка ведь под землёй. 

— Именно. 

— Не могу, дружище. На кону больше, чем просто моя жизнь. А ещё мой босс — настоящая мегера, когда злится. Она хуже Когтя смерти, когда кто-либо выводит её из себя. Поверь, это не то, с чем ты хотел бы столкнуться. У меня даже шрамы остались. Напомни как-нибудь, покажу. 

Оговорка по поводу пола — мелочь, и пока ничего ему не даёт, но определённо лучше, чем ничего. Крохотная прореха в броне. Зацепка, которую нельзя упускать из виду. Может, Ник Валентайн что-то раскопает, когда он вернётся в Даймонд-сити. Подпольная организация, шпионы-сталкеры, во главе женщина. Есть, с чего начать.

— И когда ты снова исчезнешь? — спрашивает он спокойно. Оглядывает окрестности, стараясь не смотреть на собеседника. Вместо этого он смотрит на Кесслер среди кукурузы, шёпотом разговаривающую с мужчиной вдвое крупнее её; он сутулится и почтительно кивает, выказывая уважение. Диган, гуль-солдат, перехватывает его взгляд и лениво салютует. Старика Стоктона нигде не видно. — Предполагаю, что скоро. 

— Да. Сейчас самое время. Я и так зашёл слишком далеко, вступив с тобой в разговор. Возможно, сболтнул лишнего. И уж точно ты не должен был разглядеть меня так хорошо; с другой стороны, ты и без того всегда меня замечал, так что на это можно закрыть глаза. Но да. Мне пора. Мне не по себе, если нахожусь слишком долго на открытом пространстве.

— В следующий раз тебе необязательно прятаться, — он сам не знает, почему говорит это, но не может удержаться. — Просто подойди и поздоровайся. Сейчас у меня… не слишком много знакомых. И я бы хотел с тобой ещё поговорить. 

— Это действительно плохая идея.

— Хм? 

Мужчина пожимает плечами:

— Но значимость здравого смысла переоценена, так что я, скорее всего, так и поступлю.

Он чувствует облегчение, когда слышит это. Хотя, возможно, это не совсем правильное слово; он сам не знает, что это на самом деле. Но то, что он ждёт их следующей встречи, не может быть хорошим знаком. 

— Мне надо тебя как-то называть, — говорит он. — Ты уже знаешь моё имя, не то что бы я делал из этого тайну. Но сейчас всё достаточно односторонне, ты так не думаешь?

— Так и есть, — соглашается мужчина. Он всё ещё ухмыляется, молчит, и не скрывает, как он наслаждается всей ситуацией. 

Для шпиона ему слишком нравится находиться в центре внимания. Но он не единственный, кто может ждать бесконечно. Они стоят в молчании, пока вокруг кипит жизнь Банкер-Хилл, и любой, кто посмотрит в их сторону, предположит, что они ведут деловой разговор. Просто бизнес, ничего личного. Но, как это часто сейчас бывает, правда намного более странная. 

— Ну и толпа, — внезапно говорит мужчина. — Я почти надеялся, что ты снова начнёшь мне угрожать; ты такой душка, когда злишься. Меня зовут Дьякон. 

На какой-то момент он не знает, что сказать. Не ожидал, что ему вообще ответят:

— Это твоё настоящее имя?

— Само собой.

— Пиздишь. 

— Эй, ты думал, я на самом деле скажу тебе? Неа. Но если это тебя утешит, то его не знают даже мои коллеги. Сейчас это вполне может быть моим настоящим именем, — ухмылка на его лице внезапно приобретает горький оттенок. — В живых не осталось никого, кто помнил бы имя, данное мне при рождении. Если так подумать, то даже я сам не уверен, что помню его. Много времени прошло. Хм. Наверное, это звучит трагично. 

Это может быть очередной ложью, или очередной заковыристой шуткой, однако ему так не кажется. На какой-то момент маска беспечности исчезла, и под ней открылось что-то куда более сложное. То, чем опасно делиться с незнакомцами. Риск, на который Дьякон, скорее всего, не собирался идти.

Он пытается разрядить обстановку:

— Значит, Дьякон? Что, ты работаешь на каких-то иллюминатов? Ты из монахов-сталкеров? Мне остерегаться поминать имя господа нашего всуе? — он нерешительно улыбается, и мужчина улыбается в ответ. 

— Срань господня, конечно нет, — отвечает Дьякон, прочно водрузив на место беспечную маску. — Это просто кодовое имя. И оно не связано с организацией, на которую я работаю. И да простит господь за грехи мои, аминь, и так далее, бла-бла-бла, пойду займусь самобичеванием. — Он отталкивается от стены и лениво потягивается. — Ну, думаю, мне пора. Моя маскировка успешно раскрыта, и ты узнал обо мне слишком много. Как-то неловко даже. 

— Но я это ценю. 

— Всегда приятно, когда тебя ценят, — соглашается Дьякон. Машет рукой. — Ещё увидимся, мой сердитый синий друг. А пока иди поговори с тем милым гулем-солдатом и скажи, что ты согласен на него поработать. Кому-то же надо кормить твоего пёсика. Да и тебе несколько хороших обедов явно не помешают. 

Он смешивается с толпой и исчезает из виду.


	5. 21 декабря 2287 года

Проходит два месяца после его пробуждения и начала отчаянных поисков Шона, и он оказывается в тупике из-за своего нездорового пристрастия к тяжёлому оружию. Пожалуй, всё же следовало убить Келлога более изящным способом, а не разносить его на куски из пушки-переростка.

Ну, как говорила жена: «Век живи, век учись».

— Чип слишком повреждён, — говорит учёный, по совместительству знакомая Валентайна, когда он передаёт ей необходимое… оборудование. — Допустим, даже если я вообще смогу его починить, на это уйдут недели. А может, и месяцы. Если не повезёт. У меня и помимо этого полно работы, знаешь ли, и даже более важной. 

— Но вы сможете его починить, да?

Она вздыхает: 

— Возможно. Поживём — увидим, но ждать тебе лучше где-нибудь в другом месте. Я не очень люблю работать, когда кто-то постоянно пытается заглянуть мне через плечо. 

На этом разговор окончен, и он выходит на улицы Добрососедства, грязные, но неожиданно приветливые, пытаясь найти себе занятие на это время. Он зарабатывает немного крышек, делая самую чёрную работу: убивает рейдеров, занимается доставкой, охраняет. С разрешением мэра Хэнкока работу найти несложно. С Псиной — так вообще проще простого. Даже на пустошах люди не могут даже представить, что у такой славной собаки может быть бесчестный хозяин. Его нанимают: он доставляет, сторожит, убивает по приказу. Впервые у него появляются лишние крышки в карманах. 

Он позволяет себе немного расслабиться. Покупает лапшу без радиации вместо мяса болотника, запасается патронами и стимуляторами, и даже пытается завязать знакомство с местными. 

Никто из опрошенных не узнаёт человека по описанию: огромные солнцезащитные очки, дорожная одежда, красивые плечи, легко сходится с людьми. Но он особо и не рассчитывал: с момента последней встречи с Дьяконом в этом районе прошло почти две недели, и вряд ли этот человек станет надолго где-то задерживаться. Однако было бы неплохо найти какую-нибудь зацепку. 

Возможно, у Дьякона есть и другие задания, не связанные с ним лично. Может, выходец из Убежища, у которого нет ни друзей, ни денег, и не является смыслом его жизни. Или, чёрт возьми, он просто куда-то смылся. Может, босс подкинула ему более интересного человека для слежки. 

Через три дня после того, как доктор Амари говорит ему съебаться и не показываться до тех пор, пока не позовут, он оказывается втянут в перестрелку в баре. 

И это даже не самое странное, что он делал за последний месяц. 

Псина похож на смертоносный вихрь; сначала практически сливается с выцветшим полом, а затем вгрызается в оказавшиеся рядом ноги с видом очень довольной акулы. Он явно наслаждается этим, в отличие от рейдеров. 

Их, кстати, значительно больше, чем он ожидал, когда брался за это задание — доставить робота в отель «Рексфорд». 

«Небольшое сопротивление, — говорили ему. — Я бы пошёл сам, но эти супермутанты на улицах… Понимаешь, о чём я? Я оставлю эту работу профессионалам». Когда десятый по счёту рейдер прыгает с балкончика и целится бейсбольной битой ему в голову, он задумывается, что имелось в виду под «небольшим сопротивлением». Лучше бы этому роботу стоить тех скудных денег, что предложили ему за доставку его в отель. 

У него заканчиваются патроны для дробовика, (и, скорее всего, на пополнение запасов в Добрососедстве уйдут практически все его сбережения), и в этот момент одна из боковых дверей распахивается. Он поворачивается, готовясь к нападению, пытается пригнуться пониже, чтобы не подставляться рейдерам со снайперскими винтовками. 

Оттуда, подняв руки, шаркающей походкой выходит протектрон. 

— Нарушение безопасности, — говорит он. — Бип. Бип. Я. Робот. Вы. Должны. Умереть. — Он спотыкается о лежащую на полу балку: — Сука. Это. Было. Больно. 

При всём идиотизме ситуации, протектрон вооружён до зубов. Он стреляет лазером по ближайшему рейдеру, потом по следующему. Вдвоём, да ещё при поддержке Псины они быстро зачищают здание. И он даже не ранен, не считая пары заноз. Приятное разнообразие. 

— Спасибо, — говорит он протектрону, опускаясь на колени рядом с Псиной и аккуратно осматривая его голову — не ранен ли. Глаза чистые, уши не в крови, он дышит, как счастливый пёс, только что покусавший пятерых человек и в мгновение ока вернувшийся назад. Хороший мальчик. 

— Всегда. Пожалуйста. 

Он колеблется. Что-то определённо не так. Не из-за Псины: с ним явно всё в порядке, и ему уже не терпится двигаться дальше. Но вот робот — другое дело. Он стоит в нескольких метрах от него, смотрит — и это неправильно, он уже должен был открыть огонь. Он его не взламывал. У протектрона нет никаких оснований делать различие между ним и только что убитыми рейдерами.

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает он. Медленно встаёт, тянется к дробовику. 

— Аб-со-лют-но. Эта машина в полном порядке и готова вам служить. Бип. Бип. Вжж.

Теперь это похоже не на робота, а на человека, который притворяется роботом. 

По наитию, он подходит к протектрону и резко бьёт в лицевую пластину прикладом дробовика:

— Открывайся, — приказывает он. — Или, видит бог, я прострелю тебе коленные чашечки.

Какое-то время, показавшееся ему бесконечно долгим, ничего не происходит; он начинает сомневаться, не выставил ли он себя полным идиотом. Не решит ли робот, что теперь он — новая угроза, и не пристрелит ли его на месте. 

Затем лицевая пластина поднимается. 

— Окей, вот это уже просто за гранью, — говорит Дьякон. — Чёрт возьми, как ты догадался? 

Он ошарашенно смотрит на другого человека. Даже внутри робота Дьякон всё ещё в солнцезащитных очках. 

— Ну, — отвечает он, когда молчание откровенно затягивается, — возможно, потому что из тебя отвратительный актёр. Как ты вообще туда забрался? Разве в корпусе не было начинки? Механизмов и прочего? 

— Не-а, рейдеры давным-давно выпотрошили его, — Дьякон, насколько это возможно в его ситуации, пожимает плечами. — Он был почти пустой, а у меня, должен признаться, талант использовать для маскировки всё, что окажется под рукой. Думаю, этот случай будет в топе, наряду с Когтем смерти и гулем-проституткой.

— Господи. 

— А это идея! _Его_ я ещё не делал, но определённо стоит попробовать. 

— Нет, не надо, я просто, — он трясёт головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться. — Я и подумать не мог, что ты выкинешь что-то настолько безумное. Несмотря на то, что убрали механизмы и провода, остались же ещё усиленные сочленения, и ещё много всякого для укрепления конечностей… Я знаю, потому что я убил многих. Неужели тебе не больно?

— Мои локти никогда не будут прежними, — мрачно отвечает Дьякон. — А ещё есть странная и слишком заострённая штука, которая впивается прямо мне в… 

— Мне не нужно об этом знать. 

— Я хотел сказать «в плечо», но тебе обязательно надо всё опошлить. Мои поздравления! Теперь я не могу поделиться этой потрясающей историей с первым встречным ребёнком. Ну ты понял, там, на пустошах. Где дети толпами носятся, ища тех, кто мог бы рассказать им байку. 

— Ты самый странный человек из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал. Просто… самый ебанутый. _Пожалуйста_ , сними этот корпус протектрона, мне от него не по себе. 

— Я не могу сделать этого, пока ты на меня смотришь, — возражает Дьякон. — И это не потому, что под ним я абсолютно голый. Смена облика — это… это искусство, понимаешь?

— Нет. 

— Справедливо. Слушай, просто отвернись, или уйди в другую комнату, или ещё что-нибудь. На это может уйти несколько минут, но уверяю тебя, я стопроцентно в порядке, и я ни в коем случае тут не застрял. Иди обыщи трупы, я догоню. Просто, наверное, не уходи слишком далеко. И если ты услышишь, как я зову на помощь — я буду благодарен, если вернёшься посмотреть, как у меня дела.

— Пойдём, — говорит он устало Псине, отворачиваясь от придурка в корпусе протектрона. — Давай посмотрим, не получится ли окупить расходы на дорогу за счёт этих рейдеров. Давай, малыш. _Ищи_.

Псина радостно гавкает и бежит к трупу, который кажется ему наиболее интересным. 

В баре нечем особо поживиться, на стойке он находит голографическую запись с рецептом пива «Гвиннет Лагер» и забирает себе. Возможно, ему удастся убедить Престона, что домашняя пивоварня в Сэнкчуари поможет сплотить поселенцев. Всё остальное в полном хаосе и запустении; клиентов тут не было добрых двести лет. Половицы скрипят под его весом. Само здание дрожит от ветра. Какая жалость: наверное, когда-то это было очень популярное заведение, с балкончиками, отделкой деревом, уютными кабинками и открытой танцплощадкой. Он бы с удовольствием пришёл сюда в пятницу вечером. Раньше таких мест было полно, теперь же найти подобное заведение — большая удача. 

В конце концов он находит лестницу, ведущую в подвал. И останавливается. 

Он мог бы просто пойти дальше. Псина нетерпеливо топчется рядом с ним, машет хвостом с таким рвением, что на его левой ноге наверняка останется синяк. Если уж на то пошло, они с Псиной с лёгкостью справятся со всем, что их может ждать. Они команда. А Дьякону он ничего не должен. 

«Вот дерьмо», — думает он. 

— Стой, — говорит он Псине. — Охраняй… лестницу. Я скоро вернусь, надо проверить, как там поживает наш идиот номер три. 

Он застаёт Дьякона почти полностью высвободившимся из каркаса протектрона: осталась лишь металлическая левая нога, которую он, очевидно, не может снять. Весьма забавно наблюдать за его попытками. 

Оказалось, что он солгал насчёт того, что под каркасом протектрона он голый. Впрочем, как всегда. 

— Можешь подойти помочь в любое время, — говорит Дьякон, не глядя на него. Он нетерпеливо пытается вытащить ногу из металлической оболочки. — Не то что бы я не мог этого сделать сам. Просто тогда это будет больше похоже на командную работу, слышал про такое? Считай это упражнением на укрепление командного духа: ты, я, и этот бесполезный кусок металла, который никак не хочет сниматься, мать его. 

— Наверное, проржавело насквозь, — его так и подмывает остаться на своём месте, прислонившись к дверному косяку. Дьякон успел конкретно его заебать, и поэтому полностью заслуживает то, что с ним случилось. Помимо этого, становиться ближе к человеку, которому он всё ещё не уверен, что доверяет — плохая идея; ему не следовало этого делать в Банкер-Хилл, определённо не стоит и сейчас. Дьякон ему не союзник. 

— У меня в рюкзаке есть отвёртка, — говорит он, тут же жалея о своих словах. — Подожди минутку, посмотрю, что тут можно сделать. И перестань его так тянуть. Ты скорее вывихнешь себе что-нибудь. 

— Я тебе уже говорил, что я обожаю тебя больше всех на свете?

— Нет. Но мы оба знаем, что ты бы солгал, так что. Забей. — Он находит отвёртку и опускается на колени рядом с Дьяконом. Касается металлической ноги, внутри которой скрыта настоящая, поворачивает к себе и пытается разглядеть. 

— Вау, конкретно так застряло. Как ты вообще умудрился в него влезть? 

— Талант, — говорит Дьякон. — А также чрезмерное любопытство и тот факт, что я хотел стать роботом с момента, когда мама повела меня на завод по производству роботов, когда я был совсем маленьким, и… 

— Пиздишь. 

— Ты абсолютно прав, друг мой. Но не то что бы у меня сейчас было, чем заняться, помимо этого. 

Ну хотя бы здесь он не лжёт: металл охватывает его ногу до середины бедра, коленный сустав проржавел напрочь. Удивительно, что Дьякон вообще мог ходить. Наверное, только благодаря чистому упорству. Упрямству в желании выглядеть как более странным.

— С тебя причитается, — раздражённо говорит он, вгоняя отвёртку в шуруп, и всеми силами пытаясь заставить его поддаться. — Мне нужна помощь. Когда вытащу тебя, пойдёшь со мной в подвал. 

— Звучит интригующе. Но я не жалуюсь, не думай, мне даже нравится. Извращенец. 

— Пожалуйста, не доводи до абсурда. 

Дьякон вздыхает: 

— В следующий раз ты мне скажешь, что я не могу отвешивать дебильные шутки про отвёртки. Ты же был таким весёлым, чувак; что случилось?

— Конец света. 

Даже Дьякону трудно найти на это подходящий ответ. Он резко замолкает, сжав губы в тонкую линию. Смотрит вместо этого на потолок. По крайней мере, он может спрятаться за стёклами очков. Должно быть здорово заставлять других людей гадать, что за ними скрывается; некоторым людям не так повезло с умением скрывать свои эмоции.

Без болтовни Дьякона слышно, как что-то потрескивает в глубине помещения. Где-то за пределами видимости подтекает водопроводный кран, и отвёртка скрежещет по неподатливому металлу. 

Он чувствует, что руки начинают трястись, и это ему не нравится. Полученная во время битвы доза адреналина подходит к концу. Он останавливается и делает глубокий вдох:

— Прости, — говорит он. — Делаю, что могу. Ты можешь продолжать пиздеть, если тебе это по душе. Или напевать мелодии из сериалов, или что ты обычно делаешь, чтобы развлечься. 

Дьякон ухмыляется: 

— Могу сделать кое-что получше, если хочешь. Сейчас то самое время года, и все дела: я могу попробовать более-менее прилично спеть «Тихую ночь». Или… «Украсьте зал»? Моему бывшему партнёру нравилась эта песня, а потом у него пошла кровь из ушей. Я сделал её немного джазовой. Чуть более современной, понимаешь? И кажется, я более-менее помню, что там было. «Зал украшен Когтем смерти, тра-ла-ла…» Что, чёрт возьми, я зарифмовал со словом «смерти»? 

— Не получается, — бормочет он, но один из болтов наконец поддаётся. Дальше уже легче, будто столкнул первую костяшку домино. 

Дьякон продолжает болтать. Он создаёт шумовой фон, его болтовня по большей части не несёт никакой смысловой нагрузки, но у него приятный умиротворяющий голос, который легко слушать. И к его чести, он не стал на самом деле петь рождественские песнопения. Может, он понял, что лучше не рисковать рядом с человеком, держащим отвёртку рядом с его коленом. 

— Готово, — говорит он, когда последние шурупы поддаются и металлический каркас снимается с ноги Дьякона. — В следующий раз, когда ты посмотришь на протектрона и подумаешь: «Мне точно нужно залезть внутрь», — сделай мне одолжение и не лезь. 

— Ну если ты так говоришь… — Дьякон медленно встаёт и морщится. Пошатывается. Кажется абсолютно естественным обхватить рукой его талию и поддержать в вертикальном положении, пока тот не восстановит равновесие; но даже после этого он не отстраняется. Наверное, проблемы с кровообращением. Нога затекла, и всё такое. Онемела. Кому-то надо присматривать за этим долбанутым человеком, потому что сам он с этим явно не справляется.

— Хм, я смотрю, у тебя такие мышцы. Это просто нечестно, — Дьякон в открытую пялится на него, это заметно несмотря на солнцезащитные очки. — Если хочешь вынести меня из здания на руках, как принцессу, то я только за. 

— Может, позже, — он осторожно высвобождается и делает пару шагов в сторону, пытаясь не тосковать по ощущению тела Дьякона рядом с ним. У него есть, чем заняться. Надо заработать крышек. И Псина всё ещё ждёт его у лестницы. — А теперь выполни свою часть сделки и помоги мне. Этот робот сам себя не приведёт. 

— Ты здесь босс, Босс, — вздыхает Дьякон и следует за ним в подвал. 

Робот внизу — странная конструкция: проржавевший коричнево-зелёный аппарат с разнообразными кнопками на груди. На нём написано «Собутыльник», и Выживший надеется, что это не эвфемизм для «Смерть всем человекам». 

— Привет, — неуверенно говорит он, и робот начинает шуметь, включаясь. Позади Дьякон уверенно наставил на робота винтовку. Его даже не пришлось просить. 

— Привет, приятель, — говорит робот. Металлический люк на его груди медленно открывается, и он достаёт стакан, до краёв наполненный бронзовой жидкостью. Протягивает его, как подарок. Вопреки здравому смыслу, он берёт этот стакан.

Это пиво. Холодное, так что немеют кончики пальцев; от запаха его накрывает волной ностальгии. 

— Ты же не собираешься на самом деле… — начинает Дьякон и замолкает, когда он делает именно это. — Ох. Ты только что это сделал. Что ж, забудь всю хуйню, что я тебе говорил. Если ты и дальше будешь пить жидкости, которые предлагают тебе рандомные роботы, когда ты не имеешь понятия, где они были, что в них подмешано, и какие побочные эффекты… 

— Как бы вы описали предоставленный тестовый образец? 

Он чувствует, как покалывает во рту. Как сводит челюсть; он напрягся, когда глотнул пива, и всё, о чём он сейчас может думать — это «господи, почти что как дома». 

Он шумно глотает:

— Холодный и освежающий, — наконец с трудом отвечает он. 

— Очень хорошо. Кажется, мои настройки оптимальны. 

— Эй, нет, подожди, — вмешивается Дьякон, опуская винтовку. — Если ты раздаёшь бесплатно алкоголь на дегустацию, то вам необходимо мнение эксперта. Кстати, это я, я имею в виду себя. Давай, дружище, наливай! 

— Параметры запроса не опознаны. Пожалуйста, попробуйте ещё раз. 

— Похоже, Собутыльник думает, что с тебя хватит. 

— Я был трезв, как стёклышко, месяцами! — протестует Дьякон. — Потому что парень, за которым мне поручено следить, не ходит ни в какие интересные места. Серьёзно, чувак, ну что плохого в том, чтобы изредка посещать пивоварню? Заглянуть в бар? Провести вечерок в безделье, для разнообразия не бегая по всему Содружеству и не помогая людям? Я понял, ты хочешь, чтобы все думали, что ты сильный независимый одиночка, бродящий по миру со своей собакой, но периодически общаться с людьми определённо не помешает. 

А он в чём-то прав. 

— Мне и в компании Псины хорошо, — неуверенно говорит он. Псина, услышав своё имя, садится и гавкает. 

— Псина — лучшая собака в мире, и никто и не думает это оспаривать, — соглашается с ним Дьякон. — Но он не может быть полноценной заменой человеческому общению. Вот так. Конец нотации. А теперь будь другом и уговори этого милого робота поделиться тем, что у него есть, ладно? Благодарности моей не будет предела. 

— Я подумаю, — он снова поворачивается к терпеливо ждущему роботу. — Итак, я должен был доставить тебя в отель «Рексфорд».

— Так точно. 

— Да. Это был изначальный план. Но я, похоже, передумал. Да, точно передумал, я оставлю тебя себе. 

— Понял, — говорит Собутыльник. — Желаете установить местоположение «дом»? 

— Предлагаю сверхсекретный штаб моей организации, — влезает Дьякон. — Если вам интересны предложения. 

— Местоположение не опознано. Пожалуйста, попробуйте ещё раз. 

— Ты ему и правда не нравишься. Понятия не имею, почему. Ладно, эм… — он знает, что идёт на риск. Путь долгий, учитывая скорость, с которой движется робот. На него могут напасть. Он может заблудиться. Его могут забрать себе менее щепетильные люди, которым тоже нужна будет его бесплатная выпивка. Но опять же, он может и дойти — а что сейчас нужно Сэнкчуари, так это повод для радости. Что-то, ради чего проходящие мимо люди будут задерживаться, чтобы посмотреть. Так что он принимает окончательное решение. — На северо-западе есть поселение, называется Сэнкчуари-Хиллз. Хм, когда-то это было маленькое поселение, я не знаю, если ты… 

— Местоположение принято, — говорит Собутыльник Бадди. — Сохранено как «дом». Хотите, чтобы эта машина немедленно начала перемещение к точке назначения «дом»?

— Возможно, не сейчас. Иди за мной, я хотя бы провожу тебя через пригород. Прослежу, чтобы не попался супермутантам.

— Так точно. 

— Похоже, это самый худший день в истории, — мрачно говорит Дьякон. Он щёлкает пальцами, и Псина подходит, позволяя потрепать себя по ушам. — Нам с тобой, малыш, надо сваливать отсюда и найти того, кто нас по-настоящему ценит. 

Но он следует за Собутыльником вверх по лестнице, в бар. 

Снаружи темно, Как оказалось, уже поздно: взглянув на Пип-бой, он понимает, что они умудрились провести в полуразрушенном баре «Трилистник» несколько часов. Уже за полночь. Фактически, новый день. 

— Ого, — говорит он, когда обращает внимание на дату. — 25 декабря. Я совсем забыл. 

— Распознано сезонное событие, — откликается Собутыльник. — Сегодня Рождество. Счастливого Рождества. 

— И куропатку на грушевом дереве, — соглашается Дьякон. — Чтобы это ни значило; никто до сих пор не мог объяснить, что это такое.

— А Рождество всё ещё имеет значение? — он поворачивается к Дьякону, вопросительно поднимает брови. — Или это просто не твоё?

— Я не слишком люблю праздники, — говорит Дьякон. — Хотя я рад любому поводу отложить работу на день или около того и просто сесть, расслабиться с пивом. А что, для тебя всё это Рождество много значит?

— Уже нет. Это всегда было больше про семью; не то что бы у меня кто-то сейчас остался. 

— Чёрт, — с чувством отвечает Дьякон. — Прости, что заговорил об этом. 

— Не извиняйся. Когда-нибудь я всё же смогу забыть об этом. 

— Но это не обязательно должно произойти сегодня. Требуется время, чтобы прийти в себя после такого, — Дьякон задумывается. — Эй, может, хочешь выпить? — Он широким жестом обводит улицу перед ними. Они сворачивают в пустой переулок, по которому ветер гоняет газеты. Парочка мёртвых рейдеров живописно размазана по брусчатке. Вдалеке кто-то воет. 

— Само собой, — говорит он. — Только где? 

— Это, — отвечает Дьякон, — охуенно хороший вопрос.

Позади них звякает стекло. 

— Холодный и освежающий, — скрежещет Собутыльник. Он стоит, вытянув перед собой руки; в каждой из них зажато по бутылке пива. Холодного, пенящегося. 

— Если тебе интересно, — говорит Дьякон, — я помог тебе спасти этого парня. Значит, вместе будем опекать его. 

— Тут с тобой не поспоришь. 

— Мы с тобой, дружище, будем лучшими родителями для робота-пивовара, о которых он и мечтать не мог. 

Они возвращаются в бар вместе с пивом, Собутыльник весело шаркает позади. Псина устраивается в проходе, положив голову на лапы. 

Дальше в зале есть кабинка, которая не выглядит слишком разрушенной; Дьякон занимает одну сторону, со вздохом устраиваясь на выцветшем сиденье из искусственной кожи. Подносит руку к солнцезащитным очкам. Замирает на мгновение, как будто что-то обдумывает. И опускает руку с почти извиняющейся улыбкой. _Не в этот раз._

Это первое его Рождество за двести лет, и он изо всех сил старается сдержать обиду. 

— Весьма неплохо, — пиво холодное, как и обещал Собутыльник; пьётся легко, на языке остаётся приятное послевкусие. Как своего рода Причастие. — Счастливого нам Рождества. 

Дьякон поднимает своё пиво, салютуя:

— И пусть наступающий год будет не таким дерьмовым, как предыдущий. 

— И это тоже. 

— Вам повторить? — спрашивает Собутыльник. Он мнётся около кабинки, не уверенный, куда себя деть. — Холодный и освежающий. 

— Нам надо серьёзно поработать над расширением твоего словарного запаса, — задумчиво говорит Дьякон. — Несколько дней пути в компании меня и моего оксфордского словаря английского языка должны всё исправить. Думаю, я окажу услугу всему человечеству. 

— Запрос не распознан. Хотите услышать шутку? 

— Не-а, нам и так хорошо, спасибо. О, кстати, Собутыльник, видишь ту барную стойку? За ней есть коробка мелков, я заприметил их ранее, пока я ждал, когда же появится наш герой, и раздумывал, не разрисовать ли весь бар непристойными картинками, чтобы развлечься. Принеси, пожалуйста, зелёный?

— Рад служить, — говорит Собутыльник, и ковыляет в том направлении. 

Они наблюдают за ним. 

— Думаешь, он различает цвета?

— Этот бар называется «Трилистник», — отвечает Дьякон. — Тебе стоит поверить, что они научили своего робота различать все оттенки зелёного. Как, по-твоему, он узнал бы лепрекона, когда тот прошёл бы мимо с карманами, полными золота?

Как и говорил Дьякон, Собутыльник возвращается с зелёным мелком. Он передаёт его ухмыляющемуся от уха до уха Дьякону и вновь становится около их кабинки, сцепляет свои металлические пальцы:

— Холодный и освежающий? — в надежде интересуется он. 

Дьякон игнорирует это, но у кого-то из них всё же есть чувство сострадания. 

— Конечно, — говорит он. — Мы возьмём ещё. Но на этом хватит, нам ещё надо подумать, как после этого возвращаться в Добрососедство. 

— Наше фирменное, — говорит Собутыльник и передаёт им пиво. 

Дьякон этого даже не замечает. Он встаёт, забирается с ногами на сиденье, чтобы быть выше, и вытягивается; тянется к деревянной балке над их головами, чтобы нарисовать что-то зелёное. 

Он даже снял перед этим ботинки. И почему-то это кажется очень милым, хотя, по идее, не должно. 

— Твою мать, ты что делаешь? 

— А ты не видишь? — зелёная клякса наконец приобретает форму, на деревянной балке проступают листья. — Это же омела! На Рождество без неё никак.

— Я не уверен, что нарисованная мелом считается. — Если бы Дьякон ему не сказал, он в жизни бы не догадался, но теперь… ему кажется, что это весьма неплохо. Если прищуриться и допустить, что Дьякон, наверное, в жизни не видел омелы. 

— Вот так. Готово, — Дьякон снова садится на свою сторону кабинки, откидываясь на спинку и торжествующе жестикулируя. — Смотри. Это, друг мой, _искусство_.

— Ну это как посмотреть.

Но он определённо восхищён наброском, и это заставляет Дьякона улыбнуться ещё шире. 

— А сейчас, — говорит собеседник, тянется за своей второй бутылкой пива и делает долгий глоток. Жидкость блестит на его губах. — Если я правильно помню порядки Старого Мира, есть один обычай, который мы должны соблюсти. Если ты, конечно, понимаешь, о чём я. 

Дьякона можно описать по-разному: загадка, досадная помеха, не совсем друг. Но помимо этого, он источник харизмы, бьющей через край и пропитывающей любого, кто к нему приблизится. Если он хочет, чтобы на него смотрели — он звезда первой величины. Если он хочет, чтобы его заметили, невозможно смотреть на что-то ещё. 

Не самая худшая компания, чтобы провести этот день. 

— Да. Есть обычай. Хм… 

— Верно, — говорит Дьякон, кивая. Он отставляет пиво, кладёт ладони на деревянный стол между ними и наклоняется вперёд. Понижает голос. — Я отправлю Собутыльника за человеческой жертвой. 

Это придаёт делу неожиданный поворот:

— Что?

— Ну, ты понял. Жертвоприношение под омелой? Красная кровь, зелёные листья, именно от этого пошли традиционные цвета Рождества. Погоди, вы так не делали? Хм. Должно быть, это какой-то специфический местный обычай. 

— Я не знаю, откуда ты это взял, — честно говорит он, а потом Дьякон смеётся, и до него наконец доходит. — Ах ты ублюдок. Я на это купился!

— С потрохами, и это было потрясающе, — говорит Дьякон, не переставая смеяться. Он всё ещё не отстраняется. На таком расстоянии почти что можно разглядеть его глаза за стёклами солнцезащитных очков. 

— Больше такого не повторится. 

— Лжёшь. 

— Лжец. 

— Так и есть, — говорит Дьякон. Он больше не смеётся, но улыбка всё ещё при нём. — После войны было утеряно много знаний о Старом Мире, но некоторые вещи до сих пор не устаревают. Вроде омелы. 

— Ну конечно, — он неосторожно вновь смотрит наверх, на зелёные каракули с листьями над их головами. Когда он опускает голову, Дьякон совсем рядом. Протягивает руку, касается его волос, чёлки; обхватывает другой рукой его затылок. 

— И всё-таки тебе понравилось, — мягко говорит он и подаётся вперёд.


	6. 29 декабря 2287 года

Несколько дней спустя, ближе к концу недели, южнее Конкорда ему встречается караван. Псина замечает торговцев намного раньше его самого, радостно лает (на его языке это означает «Я НАШЁЛ ДРУЗЕЙ!») и несётся сквозь кустарник. Он обожает Карлу Урну: она весьма щедро делится едой с постоянными клиентами и неотвязно следующими за ними питомцами. 

А ещё Карла жизненно необходима для всё ещё очень слабой экономики Сэнкчуари-Хиллз. Она это знает, но никогда не использует в своих интересах. По его меркам, она друг. 

— Вот уж не ожидала встретить вас здесь! — говорит Карла, когда он приближается к каравану. Псина разлёгся у её ног, грызя полоску вяленого мяса брамина. — Слышала, ты направлялся южнее, в район Даймонд-сити. 

— Приятно время от времени возвращаться домой.

Ему не было смысла околачиваться в Добрососедстве. Он уверен, что доктор Амари — человек слова, что она в его отсутствие не забудет о порученном деле. И, конечно же, на его решение довериться этой женщине совершенно не повлияло то, что Дьякон, услышав её имя, кивнул и сказал: «Да, она старый друг. И я не шучу, будь с ней вежлив». 

Сам же Дьякон исчез четыре дня назад. Хотя «исчез» — не совсем правильное слово: скорее, он просто свернул на соседнюю улицу и помахал рукой, прежде чем завернуть за угол. Пообещал, что скоро вернётся, хотя обещания Дьякона имели примерно такой же вес, как довоенные деньги в эти дни. Но возможно, в этот раз он говорил это всерьёз?

Их всё еще нельзя назвать друзьями. Хотя они могли бы ими стать. Возможно, они могли бы стать даже чем-то большим?.. Определённо, в этом что-то есть.

— Та ещё неделька выдалась, — говорит он Карле. Псина лежит всё там же, радостно жуёт мясо. — Я что-то пропустил?

Они не слишком заморачиваются разговорами о делах; в конце концов, они оба направляются в Сэнкчуари. Успеют поговорить, когда доберутся туда. А пока что можно убить немного времени разговорами ни о чём.

— Пришлось найти замену Дэйву, — вздыхает она, — вот уж не повезло, бедолага наступил на мину прямо посреди дороги! От него практически ничего не осталось, так что мне повезло, что у него не было семьи, которая ждала бы его возвращения. Будем надеяться, хотя бы новичок не подведёт. 

Он оглядывается на охранника, на которого она указывает: солнцезащитные очки, нахальный вид, прекрасные широкие плечи. Дьякон посылает ему воздушный поцелуй. Требуется вся сила воли, чтобы не помахать в ответ. 

— Я бы особо на это не рассчитывал, — говорит он Карле, — он не похож на человека, который долго задерживается на одном месте; как дикий кот, гуляет сам по себе. 

— Именно этого я и боялась, — мрачно отвечает она. — Вы знакомы? Как тесен мир. Ну ладно, может, найдём кого-нибудь в твоём Сэнкчуари. Слышала, у вас там появились новые поселенцы. Думаю, у тебя тоже всё будет хорошо, это отличное место. Ты же туда сейчас идёшь?

— Ага. 

— Оставайся с нами. Мы, конечно, движемся медленнее, чем вы вдвоём с пёсиком, но лишний ствол нам никогда не помешает.

— Спасибо, буду рад. Слушай, ты не против, если я перекинусь парой слов с твоим новеньким? Вдруг он мне скажет, что он планирует делать дальше — будешь знать, когда снова объявлять об открытой вакансии. 

— Это очень любезно с твоей стороны, — говорит Карла, — но я думаю, слишком глупо надеяться, что следующий будет хоть немного понадёжнее. Где мне искать людей вроде тебя, или того милого Престона Гарви? Наверное, таких уже больше не делают. Какая досада. 

Караван снова отправляется в путь; он пристраивается сбоку от Дьякона. 

— В этот раз ты даже не пытался, — как ни в чём не бывало говорит он. — Используешь старые костюмы? Я разочарован, я ожидал от тебя большего. 

Дьякон пожимает плечами:

— Критиковать все горазды. Чтоб ты знал, умник, у меня в распоряжении огромное количество вариантов маскировки, один другого убедительнее. Просто нет смысла заморачиваться с чем-то новым, если ты всё равно меня заметишь.

— А ты только того и хотел, чтобы я тебя заметил. 

— Не могу ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть выдвинутые против меня обвинения. Точнее, опровергнуть бы мог, но тогда я бы точно солгал. 

— Что? Не может быть. Как непохоже на тебя. 

— Попытки доказать обратное будут расценены как самая низкая клевета. 

Они обмениваются ухмылками. Забавно, как они притёрлись друг к другу, как здорово идти рядом с ним. Когда есть Дьякон, которому можно действовать на нервы, и который платит тебе той же монетой, идти по разбитому асфальту становится легче. Пустошь больше не кажется такой одинокой. 

— Мне нравится, — говорит он, когда они идут по заваленным мусором улицам Конкорда. С оружием наготове: с последней встречи с Когтем смерти прошло сорок три дня. — Идти рядом с тобой гораздо лучше, чем натыкаться на тебя повсюду.

— Отрадно видеть подобные изменения в нашем общении, а то я не фанат постоянных угроз, — соглашается Дьякон. — Насилие — далеко не всегда выход, тигрёнок. Вот алкоголь… Кстати, я вспомнил: надо как-нибудь напоить тебя в хламину, в целях разведки. Чтобы ты ещё не один день после этого мучился похмельем. Ты сделаешь это для меня, да? Во имя разведки?

— Ну конечно, — криво усмехается он. — Раз в целях _разведки_ , разве у меня есть выбор? Тащи самогон. 

Дьякон вдруг тянется похлопать его по плечу. 

— Я знал, что с тобой будет интересно. Честное слово, не имеет ничего общего с тем, что мне хочется увидеть, кто из нас выиграет в ‘gay chicken’. 

— Скажу тебе прямо сейчас: я. Мне даже алкоголь не нужен, чтобы понять это. 

— Вот это поворот, — говорит Дьякон. — Мне тоже. Это открывает нам новые горизонты, не правда ли?

— Да. Да, всё так. 

С момента пробуждения прошло два месяца, мир полностью изменился: теперь он опустошённый, заражённый радиацией. Ничуть не похожий на тот, что остался у него в памяти. В том мире он оставил многое. Друзей, семью. Секреты. 

Он скучает по жене, но он не чувствует себя виноватым за то, что позволил привлекательному новому знакомому флиртовать с ним. Поцеловать его на Рождество. Жена была его лучшим другом. Они оба знали, что это значило, а что не значило. Она бы не возражала; чёрт возьми, зная её, она бы даже хотела, чтобы так вышло. Она бы хотела найти кого-нибудь, кто мог бы за ним присмотреть, раз уж она сама этого делать уже не сможет. 

Дьякон бы ей… не то что _понравился_ , но она наверняка бы согласилась его терпеть. Или оставила бы их сводить друг дружку с ума, а сама отправилась спасать Шона. Если бы она выжила, она бы уже выполнила свою миссию. Она всегда была более рациональной. Могла найти выход из любой ситуации. 

Её совет, как вести себя с этим человеком, был бы весьма кстати: он не совсем сталкер и не то что бы союзник, и всё ещё не желает ни на секунду расставаться с солнцезащитными очками. Выживший не может доверять собственному мнению; он достаточно честен с собой, чтобы признать, как ему нужно найти кого-то, рядом с кем он снова почувствует себя человеком. Других советчиков у него немного. Псина не умеет говорить. Престону понравится любой, кто готов помогать сирым и убогим, у Дьякона наверняка хватит ума принять это во внимание и подобрать подходящую маскировку. Данса даже спрашивать не стоит. Пайпер и Валентайн вернулись в Даймонд-сити; он пока что не смог убедить их, что Сэнкчуари стоит повторного визита. А жаль. Этих двоих не так-то просто обмануть. 

— Ты вдруг притих, — говорит Дьякон. —Не уверен, танцуешь ли ты сейчас в своей голове победный танец или бежишь наутёк. Или… и то и другое? Победный танец наутёк? Должно быть феерично. Я бы заплатил, чтобы на это посмотреть. 

Он пытается звучать непринуждённо, но в голосе слышна тревожная нотка. 

— Ни от чего я не бегу, — это на самом деле так: он знает, что Дьякон найдёт его, куда бы он ни направился. Это бессмысленно. — Просто… думаю.

— Звучит зловеще. 

— Напомни-ка, почему я с тобой вообще связался?

— Потому что я обаятельный, и к тому же красавчик, — отвечает Дьякон. — А ещё я могу перемыть косточки практически любому, кого назовёшь, и отлично стреляю, на случай, если местные гули проголодаются. Такого друга нигде больше не найдёшь. 

Он позволяет Дьякону обхватить его за плечи и даже не толкает его локтем под рёбра, хотя он того заслуживает. Он игнорирует скептический взгляд, который бросает на них Карла. Не думает о том, как болят ноги после стольких дней пути, или как неловко идти в ногу, не разрывая контакт. Он не уверен, почему делает это. Что-то подсказывает ему, что Дьякон тоже.

По крайней мере, он знает, где его сталкер. 

— Кстати, — говорит Дьякон чуть позже, когда на горизонте показываются дома Сэнкчуари, — не в курсе, что случилось с Собутыльником? Как поживает наш любимый робот? 

— Думаю, гуляет сам по себе. Видел его в окрестностях города; в конце концов, у него есть лазерные пушки и всё такое, так что не пропадёт. Если его вдруг похитят, он в более выгодной позиции для переговоров. Если нет… увидимся через день-другой. Ему же не надо спать. 

— Этот робот — национальное достояние, — вздыхает Дьякон. Он делает шаг в сторону, увеличивая расстояние между ними; это только сильнее подчёркивает то, как близко друг к другу они шли. Впереди на мосту собрались встречающие. Престон стоит на самой высокой части моста, с пистолетом на поясе. Данс, в силовой броне и тоже с оружием наготове, стоит на спуске; Марси Лон с гладкостволом — на другой стороне моста. Неизвестно, кто из них выглядит более угрожающим. 

— Добро пожаловать домой! — восклицает Престон. Оружие убрано, путь открыт. Кажется, весь конвой вздохнул с облегчением.

 _Как хорошо вернуться домой_.

— Рад, что ты вернулся, — говорит Престон, когда они сходят с моста. — Одна из новых турелей… закапризничала. Внезапно открывает огонь по Кодсворту, не можем понять, почему. Сможешь посмотреть? Я бы попросил Стурджеса, но он отправился проверять укрепления на ферме Эбернети. Прости, что сразу тебя загрузил…

— Да, конечно. Я разберусь. 

Он идёт к несговорчивой турели, закатывая рукава. Откидывает заднюю панель и отключает устройство до того, как начнёт разбираться с системой опознавания «свой–чужой». Это не должно быть такой уж большой проблемой; наверное, так получилось, потому что Кодсворт — робот, а Стурджес забыл изменить заводские настройки, когда устанавливал устройство. 

Дьякон стоит за его спиной и смотрит, как он работает:

— Посмотри-ка, да ты у нас заклинатель роботов! Я знал, что ты горазд взламывать замки, но тут что-то совсем иное. 

— На курсах начальной подготовки мы чему только не научились.

— Похоже на то. Наверное, поэтому ты мне так и нравишься, если принять во внимание, что я синт и всё такое, — он говорит это как бы между прочим; Выжившему нужно несколько секунд, чтобы переварить услышанное. 

Выживший всё ещё ковыряется в проводах турели:

— Ты никогда не упоминал об этом. 

— Неа. Это не то, о чём ты будешь трепаться направо и налево, понимаешь? Люди, как правило, напрягаются. Несмотря на то, что я самое безобидное создание из всех, кого ты когда-либо встречал; во мне нет абсолютно ничего опасного. И честное слово, у меня нет скрытого режима убийцы, который ты можешь активировать в любой момент случайной фразой. Бип. Буп.

Он поднимает голову, пытаясь прочитать выражение лица Дьякона за солнцезащитными очками:

— Не знаю, верить ли тебе. 

— Верить или нет — дело твоё, мой заклинатель роботов, — отвечает Дьякон. — И если ты вдруг заметишь, что я иду как-то дёргано, или вдруг начну странно жужжать, будь добр, скажи мне об этом. От моей маскировки зависят наши жизни.

Всё становится на свои места.

— Я считаю, что ты пиздишь. Ты не синт. 

— Почему же?

Он отворачивается к турели, её проводам и деталям. 

— Если бы ты был им, ты бы хорошо выполнял свою задачу. Я никогда бы тебя не заметил. Эй, подашь вон ту отвёртку?

— Я должен просто уйти, оскорблённый в лучших чувствах, — бурчит Дьякон, но тянется за отвёрткой. Опускается на колени рядом с роботом и смотрит, как продвигается ремонт. По идее, Выжившему должно быть неловко, когда его работой кто-то наблюдает, и при этом он не уверен, что делает всё правильно — но, как ни странно, он не возражает. 

— Останешься на ночь? — спрашивает он, выкручивая последний винтик и отсоединяя ещё одну металлическую панель, чтобы добраться до экрана под ним и начать сканировать код. — В Сэнкчуари есть свободные койки. Хорошие; мы нашли, чем поживиться в Убежище. Матрасы на самом деле весьма приличные. 

— Не могу устоять перед хорошим матрасом, — соглашается Дьякон. Он берёт протянутую ему металлическую панель и осторожно держит её, зажав между большим и указательным пальцами. 

— Если тебе не надо срочно уходить, можешь даже задержаться. Место есть. 

— Из меня весьма хреновый фермер, — огорчённо отвечает Дьякон. — Ну, то есть, я могу прикинуться им достаточно хорошо, чтобы на это купились все, кроме, возможно тебя…

— Никогда не видел фермера в таких очках. 

— Эй, не трогай, это моя визитная карточка; они чертовски мне идут. Нет, не то что бы я не мог на какое-то время стать фермером; я просто не могу _быть_ фермером, если ты понимаешь, о чём я. Слишком много грязной работы, маникюр испортится и мне будет ужас как скучно, как бы я ни пытался убедить себя, что это как раз именно то, чего мне хотелось на самом деле… 

Он умолкает. 

Этот монолог больше похож на воспоминание, чем просто на предположение.

— Так ты на самом деле пытался? Осесть где-то?

Дьякон не отвечает сразу. Откашливается:

— Если не возражаешь, я, пожалуй, сменю тему. И хочу предупредить, если ты попытаешься к ней вернуться, я не рассержусь, а просто встану и уйду, разочаровавшись в тебе. Ты не хочешь такого греха на своей совести, не так ли?

Он не может понять выражения лица Дьякона: чёртовы солнцезащитные очки опять мешаются; у него ощущение, что он упускает что-то очень важное. 

Но он также понимает, каково это — иметь темы, которые ты не можешь так просто обсудить. Скелеты в шкафу. Скелеты в Убежище. Он _понимает_.

— Можем поговорить о чём-то ещё. Передай мне эту панель, она тебя не укусит. Надо поставить её на место. 

Дьякон передаёт панель; очень намеренно делает так, что их пальцы соприкасаются. 

— Держи, Азимов. Научи эту турель защищать человечество, ну или хотя бы тех его представителей, которых мы сочтём достойными не быть застреленными. Как ты круто ты это делаешь. Как бы мне хотелось привести тебя в Коммутатор — чёрт возьми, а вот этого говорить не стоило. Забудь, что я что-либо говорил. Пожалуйста. Ты не хочешь знать, что мой босс сделает со мной за это. 

_Коммутатор. Ещё одна зацепка. Надо спросить у Валентайна, и поскорее._

— Я бы мог пообещать, что забуду, — спокойно говорит он, прилаживая панель обратно к турели. — Но это будет ложью.

— Какой ты плохой! Моя школа. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты остался.

Он не ожидал, что скажет это так скоро. Он думал, что ненавязчиво заговорит об этом после хорошего ужина, может, за пивом, отобранным у Собутыльника, прежде чем они расстанутся. Любуясь закатом, когда солнце золотит вершины холмов и создаёт то немногое, что можно назвать красотой в эти дни. Он провёл последние несколько дней, обдумывая, как лучше об этом сказать. Он знает, что пересекает черту. Но также он знает, что он не может не спросить, потому что больше нет смысла притворяться, что они друг другу никто. 

— Мы могли бы стать отличной командой, — осторожно исправляется он, — в принципе, уже стали. И ты бы мог шпионить за мной гораздо эффективнее, если бы мы были…

— Партнёрами?

— Почему бы и нет? Все, с кем мне доводилось работать в этом веке, стопроцентно выживали, так что и у тебя есть все шансы. 

— Я большой фанат того, чтобы оставаться живым, — соглашается Дьякон, — о боже… я знал, что до этого дойдёт, к твоему сведению. У меня есть план действий для непредвиденных ситуаций. Просто я… Чёрт возьми. 

— Ты всегда можешь сказать «нет», — он чувствует, что это стоит сказать. — Я понимаю. Там, где я был, и там, куда я направляюсь, не то что бы весело. Или безопасно. 

— Да, но дело не в этом, — Дьякон ковыряет землю носком ботинка; вздрагивает, когда турель включается с жужжанием и поворачивается, чтобы его просканировать. На секунду её лампочки меняют цвет с жёлтого на устрашающий красный, а потом снова на жёлтый: турель посчитала его союзником. 

— Наверное, ей не нравятся синты, — говорит Дьякон со сдавленным смешком. 

— Ты не синт. Мы уже выяснили, давай больше не будем к этому возвращаться.

Он встаёт, отряхивая пыль с коленей. Дружелюбно похлопывает турель по верхней части. Ей придётся изрядно поработать до следующего техосмотра, как минимум пока он не вернётся оттуда, куда его занесёт в следующий раз.

Сбоку раздражённо вздыхает Дьякон:

— Ладно, слушай, — быстро говорит он, — мне абсолютно не дозволено говорить тебе всё то, что я собираюсь сейчас сказать. Если Дез об этом узнает, она польёт меня мёдом и поджарит на костре. И у неё будет полное право так поступить. На кону сейчас жизни многих, и если я в тебе ошибся — у нас будут проблемы. Но вот в чём дело — я доверяю своим инстинктам. И не думаю, что пожалею об этом. 

— Я не собираюсь причинять тебе вред…

— Я знаю, герой, но для разнообразия речь не только обо мне. — Дьякон криво усмехается, и это выглядит почти убедительно. — Ты не знаешь моих людей, они не знают тебя. Чёрт возьми, ты даже не знаешь, за что мы боремся. Поэтому просто… Пойми, это для меня огромный риск. Я нарушаю больше правил, чем у нас в принципе есть. Но также я думаю, что ты прав и нам стоит работать в паре. Так что. Ладно. Пока что останусь, а потом посмотрим, что из этого выйдет. 

Разговор прошел не так, как он себе представлял; он не знает, как надо на это реагировать. Он почти уверен, что улыбается как идиот, что не вполне вяжется с тем, о чём они говорили. Когда к нему присоединился Престон, он вздохнул с облегчением: он был рад снова оказаться в компании, благодарен за то, что теперь его круг общения не ограничен собакой и полубезумным роботом-дворецким. Примерно так же обстояли дела с Пайпер и Валентайном. Но никто из них не вызвал у него чувства, подозрительно похожего на надежду. Не говоря уже о других чувствах. 

— Тебе надо познакомиться с остальными, — быстро говорит он, берёт Дьякона за локоть и тащит в центр Сэнкчуари, — они все милые, кроме разве что Марси, но честное слово, она безобидная. Ты им понравишься. 

— Я всем нравлюсь, я прекрасный собеседник, — соглашается Дьякон и позволяет себя тащить. 

Как и ожидалось, все, кроме Марси и Данса, от него в восторге; впрочем, это неудивительно. Престон пожимает ему руку и спрашивает, не слышал ли он о Минитменах и знает ли, что они набирают добровольцев. Стурджес появляется как раз вовремя, чтобы одобрительно заявить, что он похож на парня, который может постоять за себя, и заодно нагрузить работой. Кодсворту нравится, что он предложил помочь пожарить стейк из брамина. Карла закатывает глаза и говорит, что не сильно обидится, когда он от неё уйдёт. 

Дьякон принимает всё, как должное: собирает всех вокруг костра, заставляет смеяться над его байками о приключениях в пустоши; пусть даже это абсолютная брехня, всем весело. Такое ощущение, что он всегда был частью команды. 

— У твоего парня особый талант, — говорит матушка Мёрфи так тихо, что никто больше её не слышит, — стрелять по гулям и рейдерам каждый может, а вот сколько смогут так просто заявиться в поселение и убедить остальных, что здесь ему самое место? Это редкость. Присматривай за ним, понял? Он важен. 

— Дьякон не мой, — на автомате отвечает он, а потом до него доходит смысл сказанного, — подожди. У тебя было видение?

Матушка Мёрфи медленно кивает:

— Не такое яркое, как обычно, потому что, понимаешь, Престон ограничивает мои запасы. 

— _Хорошо._

— Имей в виду, сынок, — говорит она ему тихо, но неожиданно пылко, — у этого человека множество секретов. Больше, чем у тебя, или у меня, или у кого-либо ещё. Они перемешаны с ложью, щедро сдобрены дымом и мишурой, так что ты никогда не поймёшь, что где. Но он будет тебе нужен. И я думаю, ты ему тоже понадобишься, это славно. Всегда хорошо, когда такие вещи взаимны.

Он оглядывается на Дьякона, который каким-то образом умудрился вовлечь Престона и Данса в спор о преимуществах энергетического оружия и старых добрых пуль, и при этом не довести дело до ругани. Данс полностью поглощён дискуссией. Всё это выглядит на удивление цивилизованно. 

— Дьякон… беспокоит меня, — тихо говорит он Матушке Мёрфи. — Я не знаю, что за игру он ведёт. На чьей стороне. 

Та пожимает плечами:

— Сейчас? Да кто знает? Но в конце он будет на твоей стороне. Но имей в виду, это будет непросто: приближается трагедия. Я не могу понять, когда или с кем. Вижу только мелькающие синие огни, и несколько картинок. Поезд. Или рельсы, тут не могу сказать точно. Церковь. Это ни о чём мне не говорит, но я думаю, ты разберёшься, что к чему. Надеюсь, что к тому моменту будет не слишком поздно.

— Я тоже надеюсь. 

Дьякон у костра оборачивается, и их взгляды встречаются. Пламя отражается в стёклах очков, но улыбку видно очень хорошо. Она кажется искренней. Выглядит так, словно он счастлив быть здесь и сейчас. 

Возможно, так оно и есть.


End file.
